A Change of Heart
by yukininja
Summary: No summary yet. Not sure where it's going. Just read plz. Rating may go up. Dra/Gin, Har/Pan, Ron/Her.


**Hi there! So this is a Harry Potter fic I wrote. It's actually a remake of an old fic I wrote called Life Isn't Easy… But better. So here's the first chapter. Enjoy. And please review. Kthnx. 3**

**Btw this story has nothing to do with the actual Harry Potter books unless I suddenly get an urge to include it… which I prolly won't… So yeah.**

**Chapter 1**

"Ginny, hurry! We're gonna miss the train!"

I frowned down the staircase at the perpetrator who's voice had interrupted my thoughts. Ron. Typical.

"I'm not a first year Ron, I know when we need to be at the train station. We have an hour. Cool it." I hollered back, walking into the bathroom and grabbing a brush. I pulled it through my hair hurriedly. So we had an hour. It took about an hour to get there.

"Ginny, now!" He yelled again.

Rolling my eyes I put the brush back and rushed down the stairs. Harry, Hermione, Fred, George, and my parents all stood around the door waiting, looking at me accusingly. "Okay, okay! Lets go."

oXoXoXoXoXo

The trip to the train station took longer than normal, and was excruciatingly boring. Packing everyone into a car borrowed for the occasion, all our stuff, and trying to avoid some major arguing, took up a lot of our energy. When we finally had everyone in the car Dad took advantage of the lack of time to get to the station and floored it.

By the time we got there, we had ten minutes to get on the platform and train. So the eight of us ran full speed through the station pushing carts full of trunks, owls, brooms, and rat included. It was only when we were seated in a compartment (that was, strangely, completely empty), and feeling lonely since Fred and George had graduated the year before and we had left them at the station, that I began to laugh about how odd we must have looked to all the muggles as we ran past them.

"So, how was everyone's summer?" Hermione asked, ever the conversationalist. "I was going to ask earlier but I never got a chance." I shrugged.

"Boring, like always. Too bad you were away with your parents you could have come and helped up jack Harry from his relatives again." I laughed. "This year wasn't quite as odd as the years before."

I immediately jumped into the story, the others joining in enthusiastically. Unlike the ride to the station, the ride to Hogwarts was quick and painless. We changed into our robes when the conductor told us to and got off the train once most everyone else had.

"So Ginny I heard about you and Dean breaking up again." Hermione said once we'd secured ourselves a carriage and were on our way. I shrugged and brushed off the angry looks on Ron's and Harry's faces. They returned to their conversation.

"Eh. Wasn't that big. It's a good idea to start the year off single anyways. It's your guys' last year here and I only have two more left. I need to start getting serious." I said, not really believing my words.

"People change after school, Gin." She replied, frowning. "Just like people change during school. They're gonna change afterwards. I bet there are people who changed over the summer. Just wait."

I shook my head. "People don't change Hermione. They grow up yes. But they don't change. The people here will stay the same until they die. And so will I."

Everyone was quiet. I wasn't aware of the fact that they had been listening to our conversation just yet. I was savoring in the air of finality that hung in front of our faces so dense I was sure as hell that I could touch it.

"Well it that's your opinion I guess I can't-"

"Yes that's my opinion." I snapped, cutting her off. She pulled her head back slightly, looking like I'd just slapped her across the face. "And no. You can't change it."

Part of me wished I'd never said it. The other half was ecstatic that I had. However, either way, I had said it. And there was no way I could ever take it back. And I'm pretty sure that I'll never want to. It was my opinion. And yet it was fact at the same time.

We had pulled up to the entrance, and one by one we got out of the carriage.

"Finally!" Ron yelled, already headed towards the huge doors. "I'm starved!"

"Oh Ron. Hermione muttered, rolling her eyes. But she followed after him all the same, falling in to step beside him. I laughed quietly but stayed where I was, gazing up at the towers above me, that were comforting in ways that I could never explain. Hogwarts was a home-away-from-home. And I was happy to be here.

"Gin."

Harry's voice came quietly from the shadows. I had no idea that he was still standing there and I jumped slightly.

"Are you coming?" He finished, his voice wavering a bit. The look of confusion on my face would not be apparent to him in the pitch-black of the night.

"Yes, I suppose." I breathed, and the two of us followed the others in silence.

**So I haven't gotten very far yet but this is just the first chapter of the new re-write and it's giving everyone insight into my new writing. But yeah next chapter should be up soon. Review please so I can have some insight on how yall feel about it. Thanks.**

**If you're gonna flame keep it light cause I just started writing again. Kthnx.**


End file.
